codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Memory
Memory is the 18th episode of season 7 and the 168th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary September 2 – 14 days for the day of the Final Trial. The episode begins in the Factory, in the scanner room, a scanner opens and a X.A.N.A. monster controlled by the Baron appears in the Earth, the Scyphozoa, and goes to the elevator to go out of the Factory, looking for the Lyoko-Warriors and listens the voice of the Baron that his orders are to steal the genetic memory and suppress their powers showing the photos of the Lyoko-Warriors. In the park, Caroline with Mathias are working for the next together project since around almost there wasn't anybody to these hours of the morning, that are missing 2 hours to begin the class, suddenly appears the Scyphozoa approaching to Mathias and says Caroline that they move away but is late, the Scyphozoa capture Mathias and finishes him stealing the genetic memory and falls unconscious. Caroline escapes of the Scyphozoa running scared, but the Scyphozoa appears in front of her and finishes captured also stealing her genetic memory in the head with one of his tentacles and falls unconscious also, afterwards the Scyphozoa goes away flying. A couple finds Caroline unconscious but she doesn't answer to the breath and her eyes are white. The girl calls to an ambulance to take her to a hospital. In the park, a man also finds Mathias unconscious with the same cause. In Kadic, begins the class of Latin with Evan O'Donnell, but interrupts him and says that two students, Mathias and Caroline, were found unconscious in the park and in the street far of the park and are in the hospital. Jeremy and Aelita think that it was the Baron. Jeremy asks Mr. Delmas if he had seen something odd, but a man saw something odd like a species of "squid", he deduces that the Scyphozoa is in the Earth materialised. While in the hospital, Caroline Savorani and are in the bed hospitalized but they don't have signal of cerebral activity, as if they were dead but still follow with life. Then enters in their room teaching a false pass passing off as a doctor and wants to examine Mathias and Caroline, looks their heads and finds a small burn. It takes out the briefcase, to put a species of device to look the cerebral activity to Mathias and discovers that he was in Lyoko in Saint Valentine's day and also Caroline, but their brains are damaged and it's possible that they cannot recover completely. Franz contacts Jeremy about the states of Mathias and Caroline. He asks him if there was somebody more apart from these students that were in Lyoko but without his memories. Jeremy gives him the names that were in Lyoko in Saint Valentine's day, they are: , Maitena Lecuyer and . Franz checks with his laptop their name, and it shows a profile to the activity in Lyoko to each one. Franz warns him that they are in danger if he doesn't find the Scyphozoa what before, their state can be irreversible and the only solution is to destroy it. Jeremy answers that there's no problem and he has a plan to destroy the Scyphozoa, and hangs. Jeremy says the Lyoko-Warriors that when they finish the class they will go to the factory to protect Anais, Maitena and Priscilla far of the Scyphozoa. Odd and Aelita decide to go with them to warn them and the rest will go to the factory later. The class of Latin begins. After finishing the class, Odd and Aelita go with hastes to look for Anais, Maitena and Priscilla in the another class. Jeremy and the rest go to the Factory running to do the virtual Translation from Lyoko. After arriving to the laboratory, Jeremy is working on the supercomputer with the receiver checking the track of the Scyphozoa who is in Kadic. Jeremy calls Aelita and warns her that the Scyphozoa is in Kadic and hangs it. The problem is that the virtual Translation only is able to do it with a person, and William offers as voluntary. Ulrich and Yumi decide to go with Aelita and Odd to help Anais, Maitena and Priscilla, leaving only William and Jeremy. He goes to the scanners to use the virtual Translation fast, and Jeremy executes the program for virtualize him directly on the Earth with the suit and the giant sword in his hands. While in Kadic, the Scyphozoa assaults the class scaring the students and the professor, and escape of the class when its tentacles capture Anais and finishes stealing her the genetic memory and falling with the same state to the floor, Odd and Aelita have arrived late. Yumi And Ulrich find Maitena and Priscilla and warn them that they're in danger, that is serious and take them of the hands to move away them of Kadic. William goes out of the elevator when he finds the Baron preventing that he doesn't destroy the Scyphozoa, and begins to the instant a fight between him against the Baron. William does a big jump with the giant sword to the Baron, and the Baron uses Telekinesis pushing William to the beam bumping. He resists and it uses the supersmoke to approach to the Baron, and attacks him with the sword stabbing him but the body of the Baron has disappeared only with the mask and falls of the floor. He approaches to look to the mask and suddenly the Baron appears by behind him and acts quickly, stabbing the sword in his stomach and finishes defeated like a temporary victory, the Baron disappears but is impossible to win him. Not to lose the time, he goes running with the supersmoke to go to Kadic to destroy the Scyphozoa at full speed. The Baron appears again but his face is covered and puts his mask again. The Scyphozoa pushes Odd and Aelita to separate them of the way and goes with Maitena and Priscilla, who are with Ulrich and Yumi. They ask him what's happening now, Ulrich answers him that they don't have to do questions and obey when they say them now but suddenly appears the Scyphozoa with his tentacles and almost is about to capture Maitena and Priscilla at the same time, but they're saved by William who destroys the monster with the sword, exploding in pieces. The genetic memory goes out of the Scyphozoa like a species of blue smoke and goes to Mathias and Caroline to the hospital, and they're well again. Yumi contacts to Jeremy that has achieved to destroy the Scyphozoa, and he must do a return to the past to undo of the all covering all Kadic. Of turn in the factory, the Lyoko-Warriors discover that the Scyphozoa can steal the memory and their powers that they also will do it the same method. But Jeremy is in a dead end without knowing how destroy to the Baron since he doesn't have knowledge nor Franz Hopper. Aelita says to the Lyoko-Warriors that some actors will come to France with a visit to Kadic to film a new film here in the factory, and they guess who directs the film teaching the newspaper: , the actor that appeared does some time when it filmed the film of aliens. It could happen the same of the episode 8 ( ) and will be the same aim: move him away of the Factory to prevent him discover the supercomputer. Gallery Episode168.jpg|The Baron fights against William in the Factory. es:Memoria fr:Mémoire Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes